go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom
is the thirty-third episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It featured the debut of the Go-Buster trio's upgrade, the Powered Custom. Synopsis Enter is back without Messiah, and he has more powerful Metaloids that the Go-Busters must find a new way to battle. Plot While reviewing how Enter is still active after Messiah has been destroyed, the Go-Busters are alerted to a Metaloid in the Watamine district and find a massive sinkhole that sucked the Meijo International High School into it. But before they attempt to dig out the school with the Buster Machines, Enter tells them it would be pointless. Revealing that he saved Messiah's backup data in the form of the thirteen Messiah Cards, scattering the remaining twelve across the four winds eventually become Messiah Metaloids and evolve to a point that a new Messiah will be born like Sunadokeiloid. As the other fight Sunadokeiloid, with a Vaglass Megazord coming within four hours, Enter battles Red Buster as he reveals his intent to take Hiromu's data so he can become a true being with his game. Enter takes his leave as Red Buster aids his teammates, only to learn that Sunadokeiloid absorbed the people that were caught in the sinkhole he created with Cheeda Nick among the victims when he sacrificed himself to save a student. Once back at the Energy Management Center, Gorisaki Banana tells the Go-Busters that the Protectors could work against the new threat but decided to use himself and the other Buddyloids for it to work as digitized power sources. Vowing to get Nick back, Hiromu gets the first Custom Visor before he and the others are deployed to an airplane hangar in the Nohiyama district is. Stopping Sunadokeiloid from causing another sinkhole and taking the fight outside, the Go-Busters are outmatched when Messiah manifests within the Messiah Metaloid yet they will not allow anyone to suffer like they have. Taking out the Custom Visor, knowing what his Buddyloid attempted to tell him, Red Buster manages to shatter hourglass to free everyone Sunadokeiloid absorbed while absorbing Nick's data to assume Powered Custom form. Blue Buster and Yellow Buster follow suit as they and Red Buster defeat the Buglers with their enhanced Super Powers. Once Sunadokeiloid is destroyed, the Go-Busters prepare to deal with his Vaglass Megazord counterpart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 6, The Flowers Are Beautiful. *The episode begins with the Energy Management Center reviewing a video of Enter from the previous episode. As such, Gavan Type-G makes a cameo via the archive footage. *Debut of Powered Custom form, used by the main three Go-Busters. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom, Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!, Mission 35: Roar, TategamiRaiOh! and Mission 36: Go-BusterRaiOh Gakiin!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 9.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢モーフィン! パワードカスタム｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢モーフィン! パワードカスタム｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi